lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
Lmwlogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages, so anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Internet Media *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'‎Doraemon (Missing 1973 anime)' Added 04 Apr '14 NEW *'Daft Punk Lost TV Spot (2002)' Added 04 Apr '14 NEW *'‎The Mr. Potato Head Show (Missing Episodes)' Added 03 Apr '14 NEW *'‎Snap Judgement 1967-69 Episodes (Lost Gameshow)' Added 03 Apr '14 NEW *'‎The Mid-Majority' Added 02 Apr '14 NEW *'South Park "200/201" Original Cuts (Lost 2010 Episode Cuts)' Added 01 Apr '14 NEW *'Wolf Of Wall Street 4-Hour Cut (2013)' Added 01 Apr '14 NEW *'The Puzzle Place (1994-1998 PBS TV Series)' Added 31 Mar '14 NEW *'‎Drake and Josh Unaired Pilot (2003)' Added 30 Mar '14 NEW *'Bolivar el Heroe (2003 Colombian Animation Film)' Added 29 Mar '14 NEW *'Bendee Stick Lost Episodes(2003-04)' Added 29 Mar '14 NEW *‎Interster (1980's South African Puppet Show) Episodes 14-37 Added 28 Mar '14 *‎Cheez TV (1995-2005 Australian Morning Wrapper Show) Added 26 Mar '14 *‎Sonic The Hedgehog SatAM Unused Intro (1993 TV Intro) Added 26 Mar '14 *‎Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Fat Albert (Lost Primetime 1972 Special)‎ Added 25 Mar '14 *‎‎The Snorks (Unaired 1982 Demo)‎ Added 23 Mar '14 *‎‎Super Why! (Original 1999 Nick Jr. Pilot) Added 22 Mar '14 *Planet of Giants Part 4 'The Urge to Live' (Lost 1964 Doctor Who Episode) Added 19 Mar '14 *The Moody Blues Album "Days of Future Passed" (Alternate 1967 Vinyl Mix) Added 18 Mar '14 *Take It Out In Trade (Lost 1970 Ed Wood Film) Added 18 Mar '14 *Barry the Rescue Engine (Cancelled 1980s Railway Series Book) Added 18 Mar '14 *Cyborg 009: God's War (Unaired 2003 English Dub) Added 18 Mar '14 *Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (2005 Toei Pitch Pilot) Added 18 Mar '14 *The Bullwinkle Show - Bullwinkle Puppet (Lost 1961 TV Segments) Added 15 Mar '14 *Wander Over Yonder (2012 San Diego Comic-Con Trailer) Added 15 Mar '14 *Roundhouse Unaired Pilot (1991) Added 14 Mar '14 *Me and My Friends (Lost Nick Jr. Pilot) Added 14 Mar '14 *Tooned In (Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Pilot) Added 13 Mar '14 *All That Pilot Episode (1994) Added 13 Mar '14 *Figure it Out Unaired Pilot (Mid '90s) Added 13 Mar '14 *I Don't Think So (Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Pilot) Added 13 Mar '14 *Morph Sports (Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Pilot) Added 13 Mar '14 *Slime Survivor (Lost Nickelodeon Game Show Pilot) Added 13 Mar '14 *Lost Professional Wrestling Added 12 Mar '14 *Columbia Pictures Television "Cokeburst" (and Other Rare Closing Logos) Added 09 Mar '14 *Gonzo Nightmare Added 09 Mar '14 *Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa (2002 CGI Animated TV Movie) Added 06 Mar '14 *The Elder Scrolls Travels: Oblivion (Cancelled 2006 PSP Game) Added 27 Feb '14 *BrainPOP (1997 Prototype Shorts) Added 27 Feb '14 *Twitch Plays Pokémon - First 35 hours (Lost 2014 Let's Play) Added 27 Feb '14